ithank a nub
by mslostnotfound
Summary: No longer a oneshot! Sam visits Freddy in the middle of the night but is everything what it seems? Summaries are kind of hard My first story hope it doesnt suck.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time posting on this site so im a little nervous.

summary: Sam comes and visits her favorite nub at night but is there more than meets the eye?

Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own icarly {Dan Schneider busts out my closet like the evil monkey on Family Guy and just points} ok i totally dont own Icarly :(

Freddie Benson is a good son who listens to his mother. He takes regular tick baths, makes sure he signs the double shampoo contract and is always promptly in bed by 10:30 and asleep through the night even when his mom works night shifts at the hospital. His Tuesday night followed that pattern, until an unexpected call at 2:30 in the morning.

"Whip it. Whip it good" Freddie takes the pillow from over his head and blindly gropes the air in the direction of the annoying ringtone. Cursing himself because he knows only one person has that ringtone

"Hello" he says groggily into the receiver.

"Freddork how's it hanging"

"Sam why the hell are you calling me at-" he looks at his clock "2:30 in the morning"

"That's no way to talk to momma"

"sam"

"Do you have ham"

"Sam"

"Hah Sam rhymes with ham. Maybe that's why I like it so much"

"SAM!"

"you know you sound kind of sexy when you yell my name like that Freduchini. The way you pout your little nub lips kinda ruins if for me though"

"How do you know I was pouting my-" a tap at his window answers his question. There on the fire escape is the woman who sends his heart racing (with fear of course). The reason why he listens to his overbearing mother for fear that she is his punishment if he ever tries to rebel a little. He'd take tick baths over beating any day. She's wearing jeans and one of her many hoodies over her head blocking out the majority of her face.

"Sam why the hell are you outside my window"

"waiting for you to open it and let me in obviously" she rolls her eyes

He hesitates wondering if he could just lay back in bed and figure out this was all some dream

"And no this isn't a dream. Im really here now let me in before I take matters into my own hands " she says rather darkly

Hes at the window in two long strides

"took you long enough dork" she stumbles to the bed "Galaxy Wars bed sheets still. Dude grow a pair"

He rolls his eyes noticing the smell of alcohol that has permeated into the air.

"Sam have you been drinking"

She smirks "so what if I have been. Nothing's wrong with a little visit from my friends mr. cuervo and Belvidere and Hennessey and…" she's stopped counting out loud but keeps moving her fingers like she's still counting but forgot to actually say something

"Sam what's the matter" he says as he walks over to his blonde headed demon. She's stopped counting and is now looking at him with a look he can't quite make out. He hesitantly moves closer to her "sam are are you okay?" he squeaks out the last of that sentence as sam continues to stare with what he has decided to classify as anger. She grabs him by his shirt and he begins to get in a defensive stance to try and block the fury of sams LIPS?

Before he can even really comprehend what's going on he feels his body turn against him. He considers it just a moment of weakness as his hands begin to softly hold on to her waist. He thinks it must be a momentary lapse in judgment as he begins to follow her to the bed. Their lips never disengaging from one anothers. As she gently pushes (Sam gentle?) him on the bed his mind starts to work again. His conscience is in a head to head battle with his….manly parts about whether what he's doing is right. She may have started the kiss but she's not in her right mind. She's drunk. She's not thinking straight. She's confused. She's….nibbling on his ear.

He grunts as he realizes he's nowhere nearly strong enough to resist sam (is he ever stronger than sam) and begins to heat the kiss up. He asks her mouth to allow his tongue entrance and is barely able to stop himself from flipping them over when he hears her let out a soft moan. When he starts to apply more force to her stomach where his hands are grasping onto he hears another whimper. But this one is different. It sounded almost like she was in pain. That instantly gave his conscience the strength to stop what he was doing.

He sits up on the bed with sam still straddling his lap. This close to each other and with the help of the moonlight he can see her face. He expected to see the glassy eyes. What he didn't expect to see were that her eyes were puffy. That made it almost rational when he discovered the mascara running down her pale cheeks.

As if she just realizes they're that close she quickly jumps off of him and makes her way to the window.

"So I guess there's no ham here so I'm just gonna go" she tries to laugh a little to ease the tension but it's obviously forced.

That seems to snap Freddie out of his daze and he quickly grabs her before she can start climbing out the window.

'Sam what are you not telling me?"

"What do you mean Fredinator?"

"Sam you know exactly what I mean. Why were you crying"

This seems to set her off "Momma doesn't cry" she says as she begins to bring her hands into attack mode

"Sam cut the shit. I can see it in your face. You've been crying

"You see nothing nub"

"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong Sam "

"There's nothing to worry about!" she seems to be shaking with anger now

"Then why are you here!" he yells now just as angry. You come to my house at 2 in the morning and won't tell me what's wrong. You kiss me and then get mad when I'm confused?"

She just looks at him kind of nervous because she's never seen him so angry before. "Fre-"she starts to say as an attempt to calm him down but is quickly cut off

"Can it Puckett. I can't take this anymore. Were supposed to be friends but you always seem to leave me out of things. If you wanna go then go. I'm not going to stop you" as if to prove it he goes and sits on his bed refusing to look at her.

She stares at him biting her lip unsure of what to do. All the yelling has sobered her up and now she begins to feel the pain she tried so hard to drink away. She sits down on the floor and brings her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs as if to create a protective barrier around herself.

At the sound of her movement he begins to look at her through the corner of his eye. He didn't realize it was possible for the woman who tormented his life to ever look small, but seeing her trying to cocoon herself away from the world that's exactly what she looks like.

"I-I need a place to stay for the night." She says so low he would've missed it had he not have become so attentitive to her over these last few moments.

"I was going to go to carlys but-" she has to swallow an imaginary lump in her throat knowing this is one of the hardest things she'll ever have to say. "..i just didn't want to be alone"

He then remembers that Carly and Spencer are out of town for the weekend. They left him an extra key but he felt weird being in the apartment knowing they wouldn't be home for a while. He wants to ask her questions about why she needs a place to stay or why she decided to get so drunk or even why she seemed to be in pain a few moments ago but decides against it. Being friends with Sam for so long has taught him that she doesn't share easily. And that it must've been really hard for her to have even said that much.

He gets up and moves toward his closet. She seems to follow his every move wondering what he's going to do. Whether or not she should just leave. He comes out of the closet with a fresh pillowcase and a pair of shorts and a shirt for her to change in.

"Here I'll take the floor" with that he goes to lay down by his nightstand without another word.

She silently makes her way to the bathroom to wash away the dried runny makeup and change into her pajamas for the night. She averts her eye from the large bruise on her stomach hoping to pretend it doesn't exist. She makes her way to the bed and looks down at a sleeping Freddie. She smiles a little knowing that he realizes she must be a little embarrassed at the situation and has kept quiet to try and ease her tension. She pulls the covers over her and says one thing before letting her tired eyes rest for the night.

"Thanks Nub"

I left it with questions left unanswered because i kind of like the mystery of the situation and i dont think Sam would be willing to show any more weakness then she thinks shes showed already. i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you guys like reading it. Leave me a review telling me what you liked and even what you dislike so if i ever feel the urge of fanfiction again i'll have a little more confidence. Who knows i might even write a sequal.


	2. Chapter 2

Actually wrote a second part. hope you like it and thank you for everyone who reviewed it made me really happy.

Disclaimer: i dont own icarly but i do own some really pretty socks. Maybe im secretly Socko

Its seven in the morning. Sam has been up for 20 minutes now unsure of what to do. Her brain is saying she should go before he wakes up so she wont have to explain anything but something deep (way deep) is saying she wants to tell someone. That she wants to tell HIM. The thought confuses and makes her happy at the same time.

Its 7:00 in the morning. Freddie has been up for a half an hour now unsure of what to do. His brain is saying he should start a conversation. Sure that left to it on her own, Sam won't open up to him no matter what. He knows she's been up for a while. Could tell when her light snoring stopped. He wants to help her. Somewhere deep (way deep) he knows that he cares a little more than a friend should. That it's a little more than the desire to be a good friend that drove him to his boiling point last night. The thought confuses and makes him happy at the same time.

Its ten more minutes before he finally decides that he has to do something. He makes a show of stretching and yawning loudly to let her know he's going to get up. So she can decide whether or not she is up at this point. When he looks over to his bed he sees her staring at him.

"coffee?" asking more than that one question

"and bacon" she agrees

Freddie goes to his kitchen and starts the pot of coffee. He knows Sam is going to need some after all she must've drunken last night. He then looks into his freezer. He sees one pack of bacon. On a normal day that would be more than enough. On a day Samantha garbage disposal Puckett is mysteriously in your home it's an appetizer. He quickly goes next door now brave enough to go in the shays home because he has a mission that overrides his previous uneasiness.

When he reenters his apartment he sees Sam has come out of his room and has a cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes glued to the front door.

"Where'd you go freducation" she tries to say it with her usual deadpan ability but a hint of desperation could be heard.

"Had to go to Carlys house really quick." He raises the packs of bacon in his hands "they're much more equipped in the ways of appeasing the Puckett appetite. He says with a laugh

She lifts one side of her face effectively giving her famous smirk. "Well Benson momma does like to eat"

She goes to take a shower while he's cooking their breakfast. He glances at the clock. Its almost eight o clock. His mom should be home in a few hours. He doesn't know how to explain how a member of the opposite sex is there without her permission.

By the time she gets out of the bathroom he's putting the last of the food on the table. He's made bacon eggs and even pancakes.

"Oh Freduchini Alfredio this looks awesome. Who knew a nub had these type of cooking skills. You'll make the perfect little housewife one day"

It's his turn to smirk. "Well seeing as you must've picked up Carlys shower skills I had more than enough time to make all of this. Hopefully I made enough for me to have a decent sized plate also."

"lets not get too ahead of ourselves here dork. I said there was a lot of food I didn't say I wouldn't be eating it all"

"Come on Sam"

"Fine I'm in a nice mood you can have a piece of bacon maybe even a quarter of a pancake"

They've moved back into their normal routine. It's safe. It's what they both want right now

Freddie barely slept with all the questions he had orbiting around his brain. Why was Sam so upset? Why did she decide to drink so much? Why did she kiss him? Why did he like it (that question was deleted from his thoughts as quickly as possible)? Why is his room floor so damn cold? As if she somehow read his thoughts, his comforter landed on his head. He looked up towards his bed in fear she actually could read his mind but saw that in her wild sleeping she must've kicked it off the bed.

Sam barely slept with all the questions in her head. Why was Freddie so mad? Why did he seem to care so much? Why did she kiss him? Was it more than just the drunken haze? Why did he seem to like it? Why did she seem to like it (she roundhouse kicked that thought as quickly as she could out of her mind). Why was the nub shivering so loud? She peeked over the bed and saw he didn't have a cover on. She began to kick the comforter in her "sleep" and it soon landed on the floor.

After their meal a satisfied Sam rubbed her belly. "That was good now to watch some toons. "she made her way to the couch. "You can do the dishes my little stepfred wife"

Freddie rolled his eyes and started gathering the dishes. As he made his way to the sink he glanced back in Sam's direction. She hadn't turned on the T.V. yet. He was going to make his way over to her when he heard her say

"Freddie just stay over there" she said it softly and the quiet tone in her voice gave him no choice but to obey to her command.

"A couple of weeks ago my mom started sating this guy. I know what you're thinking 'Sam's mom dating a guy what's new'" she laughs " Sometimes I kind of tolerate the guys she dates. Some are pretty alright dudes. But sometimes" her voice gets a little darker "they're not. Guess what kinda guy Joe was" she says sarcastically.

"So she had been dating Joe for a week before he started to really annoy me. He would walk in the house like he owned the place. And don't you say a word about me doing the same at Carlys nub"

He laughs a little at that to encourage her to go on

"Well anyway he walks in like he owns the place and starts ordering me around. I do not like being ordered around."

"So last night my mom went to the store so that her and Joe could have a little "party" so it was just me and Joe in the house-"

Freddie cut her off with anger rising in his voice "Sam did he touc-"

"Calm it down Benson and let me finish the story" she turns around and looks directly in his eyes "it's not what you're thinking" He calms down immensely.

"So it was just me and Joe in the house and he starts ordering me around again. Wants me to clean up the kitchen even though he was the one that made a mess of it. I laughed at him and told him to shove it. He didn't really like that. He started yelling at me and calling me ungrateful daughter and that's when I really snapped"

Her voice seemed to get higher now and hold more anger "I asked how fucking my mother somehow gave him the authority to tell me what to do. I then told him he must've not been doing a good enough job because she was most likely going to dump him in a few more days and then…."

She stopped speaking. Freddie made his way over to her and stood behind the couch and placed a steady hand on her shoulder as if trying to give her the strength to finish her story. She felt a foreign feeling of warmth at his touch.

"And then he punched me in the stomach and called me a bitch. I figured he didn't punch me in the face because he didn't want my mom to see the bruise. I was just so shocked for a second I almost forgot who I was. Once I remembered I was Sam kickass Puckett I returned the favor with my fists until my mom came home. She gave me this look like I was in the wrong because she only saw the marks I gave him. Believe me I was beyond pissed. I took her little party favors and went to the park and eventually made it to your window and blahblahblah now im here sitting down and finishing telling you the story."

As if a weight had been lifted she seemed to feel better now that she had all that off her shoulders. She then noticed she still had Freddie's hand on her shoulder though and that somehow her hand had landed on top of his. She peeked around to see if he noticed their awkward moment but he was just staring at her. She stared back at him trying to read his expression. They stayed that way until he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and blinked a few times.

" Soooo….." he says not sure what happens next

"sooo that's my story. Thanks for listening. See ya" with that she quickly makes her way out the door.

He stares at the door for a while until it starts to open. In walks his mom looking exhausted.

"Fredward whats the matter are you sick? Did you not take your tick bath last night?"

" Mom I'm fine. I'm going to my room"

He walks back into his room and closes his door as his mom is yelling at him for eating so much bacon and wondering if he has a stomachache. He goes to lie on his bed when his phone starts to ring letting him know he has a text. He smiles once he sees the two word message

Thanks nub

i realize there want a lot of romance in there and im not sure why. i just couldnt think of a way to make them kiss without it feeling worse. but hopefully that means ill write a new story soon that they kiss in lol. im gonna leave it a two shot since i think it left on a pretty good note. i'm a little ehh about the explanation because when i wrote the first part i really had no intention of writing an explanation for it. review please and tell me how you liked it and maybe if you have any ideas about a new story i should make.

"so thats my story. thanks for listening/reading. see ya"


End file.
